striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Industry
Industry (工業地区, lit. Industrial District) is one of the locations in the 2014 Strider. Story The Industry district is a small area of Kazakh City, officially part of the larger civilian district. There are two main parts in this area: the Construction Zone, an area of the city still under active expansion; and the massive Kazakh Grand Dam. Hiryu reaches this area after defeating Nang Pooh in the Residential District, and quickly goes through it to reach the Military Ring. Some time afterwards, while searching for the Black Market, Hiryu reaches the Industry's Ventilation Station and is eventually faced by all three Wind sisters. Upon defeating them, Hiryu recovers his Option-A drone, allowing him to proceed with his mission. Layout Construction Zone (再開発地区) The first area in the district, surrounded by a long electric fence which Hiryu jumps over with the Double Jump. The initial section contains several beam structures, construction machinery and the foundations and facades of several buildings in construction. Near the half-point there's a huge metal door that must be opened with a lever found in one of the unfinished buildings. Beneath the door is a long descent crowded with working platforms next to a large building. This wide area is found right in front of the Kazakh Grand Dam. This area has several cranes spread across, most of which carry out boxes around. Hiryu uses them as platforms to cross the area, while fending off against the many enemy Troopers and PNUTs attacking him. Eventually, he reaches the footing of the Grand Dam. Kazakh Grand Dam (グランドダム, Grand Dam) A massive dam found just between the construction area and the Military Ring. Hiryu climbs the dam while fending off attackers. At the mid-point, there's a Checkpoint Station for Hiryu to use. The second half contains a few traps, including electric panels and fences that switch on and off. After reaching its top, Hiryu proceeds into a room where he faces Ognemet for the first time. This room leads directly into the Military area's Perimeter Wall. Carbon Charging Area (カーボンチャージエリア, Carbon Charge Area) A small section of the Industry district only accessed through the Processing district. This area's main feature are its many pools of liquid metal surrounded by several platforms. The area is closed off by a large gate, which opens after Hiryu destroys the Ognemet standing guard. Ventilation Station (空調施設) A large open area found underground. Its main feature is the huge tower standing in the middle. Several platforms, walkways and pipes surround the whole area, and piston machinery can be seen far in the background. Hiryu must climb throughout the tower and close platforms while facing several Military Troopers. Tong Pooh taunts him throughout this area. The second area is comprised of an obstacle course with several spinning and moving platforms set in front of several ventilators. Some of these platforms have electric prods which can damage Hiryu as well. After going through them all, Hiryu climbs the side of a wall and reaches an upper floor. After a Checkpoint Station, Hiryu climbs into alarge ventilation chamber with three fans, where the three Wind sisters ambushes him. Stage Enemies Enemies present in this stage include: * Light Trooper * City & Military PNUT * Bulava KZ-7 * Ognemet * Reinforced Shield Trooper * Military Trooper * Wall Crawler * Wind Sisters Item Locations Note: Check out the area map in the Gallery section for more specific in-game locations. Gallery Industry_Map.png|In-game map (item location) StrHD_industry_construction.png|Construction Zone StrHD_kazakhcity_industry.png|Construction Zone StrHD_industry_crane.png|Construction Zone's crane StrHD_industry_platforms.png|Platform's area StrHD_industry_grand_dam.png|Kazakh Grand Dam References Category:Locations Category:Kazakh City Areas